Light and Dark
by Metangelo
Summary: The night is a place of darkness and death. A place where the immoral wander the streets. A place where the moonlit skies illuminate the truth within a certain dorm manager when the sunlight couldn't.[4th Chap: Fireworks are pretty]
1. Start of ACT 1: Pitch Black Secrets

"**Through me the way into the suffering city,  
****Through me the way to the eternal pain,  
****Through me the way that runs among the lost.  
****Justice urged on my high artificer;  
****My maker was divine authority,  
****The highest wisdom, and the primal love.  
****Before me nothing but eternal things were made,  
****And I endure eternally.  
****Abandon every hope, ye who enter here." **

**---------------------------**

_**Light and Dark  
**__Chapter 1  
_Start of Act 1: Pitch Black Secrets

**----------------------------**

It started snowing.

I stood alone on a random rooftop.

I had a clear view of the city skyline as I stood there. The bright street lights combined with the fast moving car lights gave me a marvelous lit view of what is now called Hinata Province. Coffee stores, market places, houses, and adult stores scattered the land as far as I could see populated by small ordinary people going on with their normal lives. And at the end of it all I could make out the faint structure of a particular building. A building that towered over all the rest with a grand staircase full of Sakura trees cascading up to it.

The Hinata-sou.

I stared at the desolate building as a cold breeze swept in and decided to play with my hair and orange jacket. It was a frigid winter night tonight. Out of all the days I had to do this, it just had to be today. Its wasn't the weather that I'm complaining about though, I could stand the cold, in fact I kinda loved the cold. Its just the day which I was complaining about.

Today was Christmas eve. The most sacred night of the year for me.

I closed my eyes to only have myself remember the girls I just gave gifts to before I left and wondered what they were up to right about now.

I bet anyone that right now they were having a great time.

All of them smiling, partying and enjoying each other's company.

But most importantly finding out the grade I just received.

A failing one.

But I decided to put that all aside for now.

Nothing mattered too me at this very moment.

Not the girls.

Not the fact its Christmas eve.

Nor the fact that its cold.

Because I had a job to do.

I reopened my eyes and found myself looking down. The streets were paved with busy last minute shoppers who were currently speeding off to the safety of their own houses.

Especially for one.

My eyes narrowed and my gaze locked on to one man out of the many. I stared him down just like how a hunter would stare at his own prey right before he was about to pull the trigger. Coincidently the man started to walk faster and began to weave past the throng of shoppers more and more. As if he noticed some one staring down at him and panicked. I could sense the fear in him rise, his heart beat started to pound more and more and I could taste the sweat that ran down his face.

I grinned.

His name was Carlos Henry. A blond Caucasian male, about five feet and eleven inches tall and has a weight one hundred and eighty pounds. He was a judge back in America, a rather famous judge who put a lot of criminal masterminds behind bars. He came over here to Japan for a nice Christmas vacation.

I watched him as he stopped right in front of his door.

He hastily fumbled with his keys.

He managed to get them steady enough so as to unlock his door.

His opened his door and looked back.

He looked around for anyone suspicious.

He didn't notice me.

Then he stepped in, disappearing from my view.

I cracked my neck, took off my orange jacket along with my single strap backpack. I took my black leather trench coat that reached to my knees out from my bag and proceeded to put that on. I searched deeper into my bag and found a pair of black gloves. I grinned and began to put them on, one by one. After a few good seconds I replaced my big dorky looking glasses with a pair of sleek, jet-black shades. Prescription of course.

As soon as I finished changing into my new attire, the whole world got a lot darker.

I liked it.

_Tonight...I have a job to do._

With that I disappeared into the shadows.

**-----------------------------**

Judge Henry stepped into his apartment building. It wasn't anything complicated or fancy, just two bedrooms, a nice warm kitchen, and a cozy living room with comfy sofas around the huge plasma television smack dab in the corner. Overall it was a nice getaway for a hard working judge.

"Heya Judge, how ya doin?" Shouted a quite chubby middle aged man from around the kitchen as he peered through the door frame. He had greeted himself to the judge's refrigerator a while ago and practically took out every edible substance that resided in it. He had on a white sweatshirt and over it was his shoulder holster for his standard issue handguns. Like a detective in one of those old cop shows.

"Your suppose to be my bodyguard, not a freeloader eating all my stuff Rodriguez." Judge Henry snorted.

"Haha, come on I was hungry. I'm risking my neck out for you and you won't let me eat."

"You can eat my food, but not that much! Look, literally all of my food is out on the counter top."

"I was about to cook a feast Judge! I need a lot of ingredients."

"Hahaha Yea right, can you even cook Rodriguez?" The judge laughed as he shuffled into the kitchen.

"Um...no...but Charles can. Oye Charles. Get your ass over here."

A shout from the living room "How about no so shut up!"

"Well ain't that nice." The Judge said, taking off his coat as he entered the living room. There he found his second bodyguard watching the television sitting down on the recliner. He was another Caucasian male and had the same shoulder strap holster over his black sweatshirt. But he was thinner then the other bodyguard, also a lot more muscular. "Charles, why are you all in sweatshirts?"

The man looked up at his boss. "Because a certain Judge forgot to put the heater on when he left."

"Hehe, my bad."

"Forget about it. Just next time you leave the house let one of us go with you."

The Rodriguez joined them with a sandwich.

"Yea, rumor has it an assassin is out there in this country. And a man of your stature shouldn't leave the house with out proper protection. I mean they say this man is a real killer. He is too good to be just a plain murderer. He is professional. They also say if you meet face to face with his sunglasses you will die for sure. "

"Pffft, thats only a rumor, and anyways he wouldn't attack me in front of groups of people. Thats just crazy. So I didn't see any reason to let one of you tag along with me."

"All right."

"Mhmm."

Charles threw a piece of paper at Rodriguez. "Talk with your mouth closed pig."

"Hey shut up."

The Judge chuckled and went up the stairs. He could hear the distant shouts and various other noises from the television as reached his bedroom.

He smiled to himself, fully secured inside his own bedroom.

He got into his computer chair and started to surf the web.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Silence..

Judge Henry stopped typing on his computer for a moment and listened.

He expected the voices of his two body guards yelling at each other or at least the television.

But got nothing.

"Rodriguez? Charles? You guys still fighting out there?" He shouted.

Silence.

"What the?"

The judge rose from his chair.

He slowly reached the frame of his bedroom door.

It was hauntingly silent.

"Hey! any of you there."

Still dead silent.

The Judge swallowed and stepped down the first step of the stairs.

He could here the small creak of his footsteps against the wooden steps.

He didn't like it.

He reached the bottom, and by this time his hair stood on end.

It was weirdly cold around him.

"Ch-Charles?"

He softly peered into the living room.

His body went rigid cold and froze.

There on the recliner was Charles. Or rather the bottom half of him. Charles's head was on the floor oozing out a river of blood from the neck while the body laid back on what used to be a tan leather recliner, but was now painted crimson red with his own blood.

The judge was speechless and frozen.

A choking voice to his right. "Ru-Runnnnnnnggckkt."

The Judge's hysterical eyes jerked to his right.

There Rodriguez was. His eyes bulging out of his sockets. His mouth wide open in a desperate plea as a single black gloved hand was strangling the bodyguard by the neck, actually lifting the man above the floor. Feet dangling. His eyes were trained on the judge, literally shouting for him to run the hell out of there. But curiosity got to the judge. With his eyes he followed the black gloved hand to a black leather sleeve. The sleeve ran up to a firm shoulder and was then attached to a head. The head gazed at his way and the Judge met the man's eyes... or rather the man's black shades.

My black shades...

**-SNAP!-**

I effortlessly snapped the man's neck like a twig.

_-Plop-_

The body limply fell to the floor.

The Judge let out a silent scream and dashed back upstairs.

**-Slam!-**

He slammed his bedroom door shut and locked it.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!"

He ran to the phone and put it against his ears.

"Come on, come on."

The line was dead.

"Shit!"

**-BLAM!-**

"Aaah!"

Splinters from the door flew at him in a furry as a shotgun blast tore through the locked door knob.

The now unlocked door slowly swung open.

I casually stepped in.

The judge reached into his computer cabinet and pulled out a switchblade.

"You freak! You won't be getting me any time soon!"

He lunged at me with desperation and the switch blade.

I picked up my foot and kicked him right at his chest.

His breath left him as he went sprawling back first into the floor.

He winced and opened his eyes.

**-Kla-Klack!-**

He was met with the barrel end of a shotgun to the face.

His pants suddenly got wet.

"Pl-please! I-I'll give you anything! Money! A car! Just name it! Pl-please just do-do-don't kill me."

"..." I kept my sawed-off shotgun trained at his face.

"Please! Do-dont kill me. I'll give you what ever you want!"

"Trust me...you won't feel a thing." I closed my eyes behind my shades.

"Huh?"

Judge Henry indeed didn't feel a thing as his head exploded-

**BLAM!**

Blood shot out in every direction like an exploding land mine from underneath. The whole room lit up in a crimson fashion and red spots formed around the room. Brains and skull matter had flung themselves into the walls, the windows, my leather trench coat and even at the bright computer screen.

"..."

I didn't even look back at the body.

I instead turned around, gripped my shotgun and left the room as it was.

"I'm going to have to wash this suit..."

**-----------------------------**

Several minutes later.

It was still cold.

It was still snowing.

I still found myself wandering in front of a very familiar building.

Tokyo University.

The moonlight illuminated the sky in a sheet of white as the cold snow continued to flow down from the heavens around me. My blood stained trench coat and gloves were safely tucked back inside my bag. My orange coat and my dorky glasses were back on me and in my grasp was none other then my black shades. A symbol of what I just was.

A ruthless murderer.

Now that I had it off I felt relief and disappointment flow through out me.

I couldn't tell which one I had more off.

I didn't care. I felt lost.

I had reverted back to my old self.

I reached the front gate of Tokyo University and stopped in between the gate and the street. I looked back at the University and admired it's structure. The way it reached for the white silky sky in such an elegant, gracious manner. The way it looked behind a veil of snow flakes and fog. I admired it.

Just looking at it calmed me down a bit.

**-Vr-vr-vroom-**

A black unmarked van pulled up behind me.

I turned around and walked over to the van's side.

I slid the van's sliding door open.

From the inside driver's seat a dark, resonating voice greeted me.

"_**You did good agent. We received the bounty from our contact and all ties to us have been disclosed and done with. As usual you will receive thirty percent of the money in a couple of days."**_

I narrowed my eyes to get a better look inside the van but I could only see pitch black. I couldn't see the speaker at all.

"_**Put your equipment that needs to be washed and cleaned into the van. We will clean it for you."**_

I nodded and took out my trench coat and my black gloves but kept my shades and shotgun inside my bag. I placed the equipment inside the dark interior of the van.

"_**Next time agent, do a cleaner job. We don't want the cops to sniff up our asses and find blood all over us now do we?"**_

I smirked, saying nothing.

"_**Why are you out here Agent?"**_

"I was kicked out of the house."

"_**Why? I thought you were the alpha male of that estrogen filled dorm house?" **_

I snickered. "I don't know exactly. I guess because of the grade I got on my last test. It said that I should apply somewhere else other then Tokyo University...after finding that ...I can't seem to face them. Especially one of them. I kinda looked into her diary."

"_**Haha, our number one Agent can't face a bunch of girls. How the hell did we ever get stuck with you."**_

I laughed with him.

"Basically, yea."

"**_Don't give up Agent. I never knew you as a guy who quits like a sissy when ever your in one of our missions. I don't see why you should quit now." _**A pause..**_ "Well, while your out here in the cold freezing your ass. This should help ya." _**An umbrella flew at me.

_-Snatch-_

I quickly caught it with my right hand.

"_**Take care Agent and Merry Christmas. Keep that personality of yours the way it is. Its hard to find agents with actual emotions these days."**_

I didn't know whether to shoot him or hug him for that so instead I waved, shut the sliding door and watched the van speed off into the distance.

I sighed, swiveled around and opened my new umbrella.

I looked back up at the University.

I felt a tear go down my face...

Or maybe it was a melting snow flake

_...yea thats it..._

_A melting snow flake._

I leaned my umbrella on my shoulder and turned around.

A young teenage girl stood in front of me.

I jolted. "Na-Naru!"

Naru pouted at me, her umbrella leaning on her shoulder as well.

"I knew you would be here."

"Um? Uh.." I stumbled with my words but I managed to sneak my hand into my bag.

"Close your eyes Keitaro."

"Wh-what?"

My hand reached the shotgun's handle inside my bag and I quickly flipped the safety on.

"Hurry!"

I closed my eyes. Zipping my bag up at the same time.

"Like this Naru?"

**-Wham!-**

I felt a fist pound my face in.

I was sent flying across the field of snow and skidded to a stop.

"Haha, that felt good, now we're even, ok?"

I sat up right on the snow.

"Ok. But how did you know I was here?"

"I just knew you would be here before you leave. I think I have a better understanding of you know." She said smiling. "But anyways, you don't need to leave just because of the prep exam gave you a bad grade. Then who would I pound on when I'm mad?"

I stood up, patting my self down.

"Me I guess."

_-Splat-_

A cold snow ball slapped me in the face.

"Exactly."

I smiled scooped up a hand full of snow and threw it at her.

_-Splat!-_

"Hey!"

"Haha!

We continued our snowball fight all the way up until we reached the train station. During our trip we met up with the others. Shinobu, Motoko, Suu, and Mitsune all joined us in our little snowball fight. All of us smiling and having a fun time on this holy night before Christmas Day.

Yet, I could still here the sirens from cop cars ringing in my head.

I ignored it.

**---End of Chapter 1--------**

Note: Everyone, look in my bio by clicking on my name at the top of the page. There you will find all the latest info of all my stories. Like what I am doing to it right now and all. Have a look see.


	2. The Night Eyes

_**Light and Dark  
**__Chapter 2  
_The Night Eyes

----------------------------

Dark room...

Pitch dark...

_-Swiiish-_

Two metal doors opened to reveal a woman of her mid to late twenties. Her brown eyes squinted as she navigated through the dimly lit room as she bore a standard white apron which was essential with the teahouse outfit she had on.

Her face seemed calm and collected when she found a chair in the middle of the room.

She sat down, pressed a button on the chair's console, and like that lights all around the room started to turn.

The woman reached into her apron pocket, and pulled out a cigarette.

She lit it and looked up, leaning on her chair.

She sat exactly in the middle of the room. The room contained high end computers that rivaled those of the pentagon or any other military base out in the modern world, weaponry scattered themselves on the wall like deadly paintings of death, and TV monitors hung from the ceiling all facing the woman in the center.

She sighed and pushed a series of buttons once more on the chair's console.

One by one the TV monitors turned on. Each one showing a man's face. A total of ten men.

All the men varied in appearance. Some were old, some were young, some were fat, some were thin, some were ugly, some were handsomely dashing. But the common thing between the men on screen, were that they all looked like they held power. Like a CEO of some company. With their suits and ties and expensive haircuts. They seemed like powerful men.

The woman stirred in her seat, took the lit cigarette out of her mouth and spoke:

"Hello gentlemen, I see your all in time for this meeting."

"**Cut the crap woman, get to the point already. Who are you and why aren't we seeing your company's boss?" **A rather tough, muscular business man spoke in one of the monitors.

"I see we have a very assertive man with us. Well hold on to your panties and I will get to it. Now back to the beginning. Hello gentlemen, you can call me Ms. Golden Day. All of you have been summoned here because all of you are interested in our...little organization."

A fat middle aged man on another screen folded his arms. **"Yes. We all have heard of your organization but we thought of it as a myth. But when I see you sitting there Ms. Golden Day, I can see that it surely isn't a myth. That Elyon does in fact exist."**

"**E-Elyon? That's absurd man!" **One man fidgeted.

Ms. Golden Day smirked.

"Its isn't absurd people. I assure you Elyon does live. I am indeed one of the high officers here."

"**But what I don't get is your purpose? What exactly is Elyon? What do your Assassins do?"**

Ms. Golden day stood up from her seat. She paced around causing the men to nervously twitch in their seats.

"What does our organization do...lets see you guys try and explain. What do you think we do?"

A rather young man smiled. **"I think you guys are a criminal organization. Because the only thing I've heard of was that this so called organization named Elyon makes the worlds best assassins and uses them for their own means."**

"**Yea!"**

"**No..."**

"**No?" **

A man, a very old man leaned from his chair. His one thin hand rubbing his chin.

"**No because I don't think they are a criminal organization. Elyon...I've heard of stories about them. Since ancient times they have been undercover. Not showing their real faces in front of the daylight. They prefer to stay hidden under the veil of the night and perform their acts then. They are an organization that seeks balance in this chaotic world. Like when one man takes too much power and abuses, they act, when a demon sprawls through the land they act, when a man goes and murders people after people, they act. Good and Evil. Construction and Destruction. Its all in the act of balancing the world. They have no affiliation to either side. A completely separate entity only to the side of black and shadows." **

"**..."**

The men on screen went silent.

Ms. Golden Day sat back down.

"Actually both of you are quite right. Just like Rentarou-san said, we seek balance in his world. But Ichigo-kun is also quite right. In order for us to keep the balance we do quite some...illegal things around the world. We also go after bounties so as we can fund our organization, and of course these bounties must be ones that do not influence either good nor evil that much so as balance can be kept the same. And that is why you people are here. We are running out of those kind of bounties and we need your support."

The several men flinched on screen.

"**Su-support? Like money wise!"**

"**You mean you need us?"**

"**What do we get out of this...partnership in return?"**

"You guys will of course recieve protection. There are a lot of evil and good out there that want your blood because of your status. We will take care of them for you and you guys don't need to worry about your connections to us. No one will ever know and if someone does, they won't...live for long..."

"**What if we decline...?"**

Ms. Golden Day smiled at the man. A very evil smile. "Well thats your decision. Just don't blame us when the bounties for your_ heads _come up and we coincidently need money..then...well...you get the point." All the business men gulped. "But let me say one thing that might raise your trust with us. We do have the best assassins in the whole world, for example...have you gentlemen ever heard of the man they call the Night Eyes."

A gasp of disbelief suddenly came from the men.

"**You mean THE Night Eyes."**

"**Th-the assassin who just killed a judge in vacation just last night on Christmas eve!"**

"**Yea, I've heard of him. An expert killer who prowls the night and is so elusive that not even the police themselves can find him. Reports from eyewitnesses say that even in the darkest night he wears those sunglasses of his. So no one can properly identify him. Over the years he has killed a lot of murderers, rapists, and other people who have beaten the law so to speak. Yesterday was the first time anyone has heard of him kill a man of the law."**

The rough looking man snorted. **"And you telling me you have this...Night Eyes guy."**

"Yes. He has been with Elyon since his birth."

"**His birth. Holy-"**

"Watch your mouth!...Yes. Night Eyes has been with us for some time now. I'll tell you his story, because you guys are about to join our organization and you should know the people who are in it. But if your not joining...you should at least also know your murderer. Anyways I'll continue. He was born and--

**---------------------------------**

"**--raised within my family."**

_A truck zooms off in the distance._

_A girl waves from the passenger window before the truck disappears into the thick fog. _

_A little boy stands in the middle of the road._

_Waving._

_His happiness present in his face._

_A hand grips his shoulder lightly._

_The boy looks up._

_He smiles warmly at a teenager Ms. Golden Day._

"**But at the age of six Elyon stepped in...I stepped in. My whole family including my sister were part of Elyon. I was the top assassin back then. But my superiors wanted me to step down from my work and join them up in the higher ranks. In doing so they had to choose a successor. My sister and her husband were killed in a mission and their son was left parent less . They took advantage of this and chose him as my successor...Now... Elyon has a way of doing things. For one to become an assassin he had to experience the world through a test. The trial was to spend four years in the darkest, dirtiest, roughest parts of a demented and perverted city."**

_Rain pours down from the sky._

_A van throttles through one of the streets in the bad section of a city. _

_Inside the boy continues to cry in Ms. Golden Day's arm._

_Ms. Golden Day hugs him with wet eyes._

_The van stops._

_The driver looks back and gestures at her._

_She nods._

_She hugs the boy tighter._

_Sliding doors opens._

_A pair of arms forces the boy out of the teenager's arms._

_The boy flails his arms wildly._

_The man throws the boy outside in the rain._

_The boy stands up and ran back into the van._

_Ms. Golden Day hugs the boy to a stop._

_Warm arms wrap around the small fragile boy._

_Herself inside the van. Him outside in the rain._

_A whisper escapes her mouth._

"**I thought it was impossible for him to survive nor come out of this the same. So I did the only thing I could do. I told him that I would be waiting for him in the end, that if he would be a good boy and survive he will be just fine." **

_Her whispering and her hugging stop._

_She shoves the boy farther out into the rainy outdoors._

_The boy stumbles and falls backwards with a splash._

_Ms. Golden Day slams the doors shut._

_She leans back on her seat and sighs._

_She hears the gentle patting of rainwater._

_She hears the wails and cries from a particular boy._

_The van zooms forward._

_She looks back._

_She sees the boy try his best to catch up._

_Desperate for his Aunt._

_He stumbles and dives head first into a puddle._

_His fallen figure became smaller and smaller as her van sped faster and faster. _

_Ms. Golden day places a hand over her face._

_The driver speaks to her._

_She ignores him._

_Tears drops fall to the van floor._

"**This boy had to do this without any training before it. Even I had training before I went through the trial but this was different. The higher ups wanted him to be ready by the age of ten."**

_He wanders in the middle of a dark and narrow alleyway in between two industrial buildings._

_Two industrial buildings out of the thousands that pave this section of the city. _

_The cold frost clung to his smudged face as he looked up at the white sky that hovered over the poverty stricken city he now lives on. _

_Sooner or later he finds a cardboard box and quickly jumps into it._

_He scrunches up by hugging his knees closer to his thin self._

_Crying, and wondering why._

"**With my motivation, he was indeed a quick learner. He knew he had to survive to go back to living a normal life and so he found out that there was strength in numbers. He made a gang and lived like that for a while."**

_Three years later._

_He runs with several other boys his age behind him._

_They skid to a stop in front of a bakery._

_He gestures to one of them._

_That child did what the boy said and smashes the bakery store window._

_The store-keeper runs out and chases the child._

_The child darts out to the street with the man right behind._

_The boy took advantage of this and runs into the unprotected store. _

_The others follow._

_They all took a moment and left at the same time. Shirts full of bread._

_The boy smiling._

"**During this time he found out the good side of life. How just a simple loaf of bread and a few friends made him happy. He cherished it like the times when his mother was still alive."**

_The child that was chased by the store keeper returned to the boy and his crew. _

_The boy pats his back and gives him a loaf of bread._

_They all enjoy their spoils._

_A whimpering sound. _

_No one notices the faint sound except for the boy._

_He detaches himself from the others and peeks inside a dumpster._

_A young six year old girl sits there cold, and lonely. _

_Her blouse and skirt completely dirty _

_The boy smiles at her and gives her his bread._

_The girl smiles back, takes it and hastily ate it._

_The girl cooed with enjoyment._

_The boy kept smiling._

"**But life isn't all good. There is another side of life and it smacked the boy right in the face. Good was always accompanied by Evil. He found out about it the hard way."**

_Screams fills the alleyway._

_The boy stands frozen in place._

_His comrades were in front of him on the concrete floor, bruised and bleeding. Most dead._

_An older gang had swept in. Taking what they want and leaving no prisoners. _

_A muffled scream._

_The boy jerks his head up and dashes forward down the alleyway._

_He turns a sharp corner to find the same six year old girl's body on the street curb._

_Her dress skirt lifted. _

_A small pool of crimson streaming into the streets and dumping towards a gutter._

_Three older boys hover around the girl's beaten, violated body._

_They turn their heads to him._

_Smirking an evil smirk at the boy. They crept closer._

_The boy looks down at the concrete floor._

_Emotionless._

"**Who knows what unimaginable horrors greeted this boy when he was out there. But instead of succumbing to the evil that met him, he absorbed it. His soul took in everything and merged it with his personality. He didn't just copy the evil around him, he perfected it and controlled it within himself. He overcame what most people in that area could not. Self-control. Balance"**

_One of the older boys lunges at him with a kick._

_The boy sidesteps out of the way, took out a knife, and jabs it into his opponents gut._

_The boy jerks the knife out and kicks the older boy in the face._

_The older boy falls down. Dead._

_Another older boy comes in madly from his left._

_The boy frowns and swipes at him with his knife._

_Blood flew into the air, along with a hand._

_The older boy screams, holding onto his newly formed bloody stub. He retreates with his friend, leaving a trail of blood._

_The boy looks on at the running cowards._

_Glaring._

_He grunts, took a step closer at the girl and pets her black hair._

_She was still alive and awake. Crying._

_He looks down to see a pair of sunglasses besides the girl._

_The boy tosses his knife away and picks the girl up along with the glasses._

_The girl clings to him, crying into his chest._

_The boy puts on the sunglasses before he hugs the girl back._

"**There's usually a line where people cross when they become completely evil. This boy didn't cross that line. He's actually on it. He used the evil he learned from others to protect the good that is still around him, the things that were precious to him. He had infact achieved balance. That was what Elyon wanted...That is what they received."**

_The girl and the boy walk down the street hand in hand._

_The girl ate happily with her piece of bread while the boy stares at her through his shades._

_Abruptly, a black van skids to a stop in front of them._

_Van doors open._

_The boy unsheathes his knife._

_The little girl scurries behind the boy._

_A young adult Ms. Golden Day steps out of the van._

_The boy smiles widely and jumps into her arms. _

_A pair of sunglasses falls from his face._

_Following the boy, the girl leaps into Ms. Golden day's arm as well._

"**After we extracted the boy and the girl that accompanied him. We trained him into being the perfect Assassin. Because of the trial most of the good and evil stuff was taken care of. He knew about Elyon's cause about the balance of good and evil and happily jumped in. Then he became the man--"**

_---------------------------------------- _

"--you know today. The Night Eyes."

A beeping sound.

Ms. Golden Day sighed.

"Well Gentlemen. I expect answers soon. Now if you'd excuse me. I have to leave for now."

The men on screen nodded and soon their screens turned off one by one.

_-Swiisch-_

The doors behind the woman opened so as I walked in.

"Ahh, Keitaro. How was the Christmas party?"

"Same old, same old. Everyone is asleep in the living room. So I put blankets over them."

"Anything else?"

"No, nothing much. Thats about it Ms. Golden Day."

**-Whack!-**

"Waaaah! Why did you do that for?"

"Because how many times do I have to tell you Keitaro. Don't call me that when we are private. I'm your Aunt. Not your boss."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I was just kidding Haruka. You know I was."

"Yea yea." Haruka smirked.

"Hehehehe."

**----------------End of Chapter 2--------------------**


	3. The Hina BLade

_**Light and Dark.  
**__Chapter 3  
_The Hina Blade

**------------------------------------**

"So, Haruka whats the deal? Why call me down here?" I said. Staring at one of the many weapons that hung on the walls. The room I was in right now was a room Elyon built for Haruka. It seems every top officer needs a secret base and this is obviously hers. It resides right below her tea shop. A secret elevator is installed inside her tea shop that goes directly here. Also another one in one of the many secret rooms and passageways scattered in the Hinata-sou.

Haruka sat down on her personal chair right in the middle of the room.

Facing monitors and computer consoles of all sorts.

"Because I have another mission for you Keitaro."

She pushed a single button.

A picture of a single man popped on screen.

The man had a rugged face. The look of a serial killer with a ruthless smile. He had black short hair with a black thick beard that stopped close to his side burns. He had a black eye patch that covered his right eye while his left eye was perfectly fine. I could tell instantly that he meant bad news because I've seen them before.

"This man's name is Kai Wothfield. Also popularly known as Spike Wolf. He's the leader of the Black Wolf gang done by the docks. The gang is known for murder, theft, rape, the works."

I looked at the man's face carefully. "So...what do I do?"

"Right now its eleven o clock on Christmas eve. In about an hour Christmas is about to show its holy, good self. But Spike Wolf is about to turn this holy day into a complete hell. He plans to raid the Hinata province and all surrounding cities into burning ashes if nothing is done."

"And let me guess. That will not do for Elyon. They want today to be all good and holy. Full of construction. No radical destruction and endless killings."

Haruka nods. "Exactly. We want you to go down there and completely incapacitate them by assassinating the leader. They have stepped out of bounds with this filthy act.They must be stopped, and your the only man close enough to stop them."

I turned around and started to walk out of the room.

Haruka stood up. "Keitaro. One more thing."

I stopped, and looked over my shoulder. "Yes?"

"Put up a good show. Our 'partners' are going to see you in action so bring the Hina blade. This might convince them to join us and fund us."

"I was already on that."

And I was gone.

Haruka sat back down and pushed a button.

All the men from earlier popped on screen again.

"Okay boys. We have a little show for you today. A sort of demonstration." Haruka smiled.

**----------------------------------**

I stepped into my solitary manager room.

I had on my black trench coat, a spare one of course. The other one was still in laundry full of blood from earlier. My black gloves fit snuggly in my hands as I picked up one very important piece of my costume.

My black shades.

I twirled them, stopped, and placed them over my eyes.

I felt almost complete.

"..."

I shuffled over to my desk, and pushed it aside.

There behind it was a sheathed silver Katana. It was long and slender, with a very unique criss crossed pattern as its hilt. I could feel its dark aura calling out to me. I responded by grabbing it by the hilt and pulling it out of its scabbard. I put the desk back as it was before twirling the blade expertly.

To anyone it might look like an ordinary sword. But to an expert, he could see it was a cursed blade. Inside this blade lives an accursed monster. The Black dragon. It was sealed in this sword a thousand years ago in one huge fight, along with its brother the Red dragon and its sister the White dragon. Legend has it that these three monstrous beasts called the Dragon Trinity represent the spectrum of the world.

Red represents destruction. It symbolizes all that is unholy and evil in this world. Just like the color of blood when it pours out like a fountain when a throat is slit or the color of fire when it burns everything in sight, scorching the land. If one was to master the red side of the spectrum, that person would literally become the reaper itself. Wasting the land with its red deadly glow and leaving behind a trail of blood at its wake.

White represents construction, the opposite of red. It symbolizes all that is holy and good in this world. Like the color of a cloud when a person looks up at the sky. It gives the person a feeling of happiness and tranquility as the cloud floats above, gentle, over seeing. When a baby is born and the feeling of seeing it come into the world from a mother's womb, so innocent, so fragile, so carefree. That is construction. If one was to posses this unearthly side of the spectrum she would become an angel, coming down from the heavens to fight off the evil and save thousands with her angelic powers.

Black represents balance. If red destruction was the fire that scorches through the land, and if white construction was the cloud that loomed above the fire, then black balance would be the smoke in between them. This power has to stay in the middle to oversee the two polar extremes and balance them out. Just as the person who masters this potent side of the spectrum. This person wouldn't be a demon, nor be an angel, but just a simple force of power. Who's sole purpose is to be what it has to be. An equalizer.

These three swords were said to be lost after they were made, but a few generations ago this sword popped up out of no where. The black dragon sword, or what is now known as the Hina blade.

Elyon seeks balance in the world to keep it harmonized, and what other instrument is more perfect in carrying out that ideal then a sword with a dragon of balance sealed in it.

None...

And that is why my family has been using it. My family has been with Elyon for generations after the Hina blade was discovered. We were the ones who found it after all and we were responsible for it. So we decided to join up with Elyon and become their...so called right hand in the fight for balance.

Now this magnificent sword has been passed down to me. But usually when a person unsheathes this blade the dragon takes over the host's body and rampages out of control. But me and my family had tamed the black beast. Now only a person of the Urashima line and blood can hold this weapon of balance and utilize its full potential.

Luckily enough. I have all the requirements.

_All right you stupid dragon. Lets get back to work..._

A dark pulse of **black** came from the sword.

Suddenly the sword changed from silver metal to black metal right before my eyes.

I grinned and concentrated some more as black smoke started to warble out of the swords hilt.

Slowly the obsidian energy of smoke crept up my arm and I could feel the power engulf me.

"Nnnggnn..."

My back jerked, forcing me to arc backwards.

My eyes shot open from under my glasses.

I could feel the smoke pour into my eyes.

I gritted my teeth.

My eyes burned as flickering black smoke escaped my eyes.

And as fast as it came in the pain stopped.

I straightened my self and looked into the mirror.

My whole body, including the Hina blade was surrounded in an onyx field of smoke energy.

My trench coat wavered around from my artificial wind and smoke.

I looked at my hands.

I concentrated...concentrated...and soon enough my entire hands became a swirling mass of smoke as well. That was one ability I gained from this sword. I have the ability to cloak myself into black smoke, hardly visible to the naked eyes. Perfect for an assassin who needs stealth.

I uncloaked my hands.

I took off my shades and looked in the mirror.

There I could see my own eyes. Eyes of black. They contained no pupil, no iris, no anything. My eyes were literally just two black holes, pitch black holes. With sparkles of smoke rising from them. But it helps me see in the dark very well.

I looked over the room a little.

I winced as my desk's lamp light stung my eyes.

I quickly put my sunglasses back on. Unfortunately my eyes became more sensitive to the light. So sunglasses are necessary for me if I don't want to get blinded during a fight. Then I'm screwed.

I sheathed Hina blade back in its scabbard and stepped out of my dark and lonely room.

With gentle feet, I stepped down into the main room.

My eyes caught a glimpse of light from the fireplace which lit up the room.

There I had a good view of my new sleeping 'family'.

My lips curved to form a wide smile.

I couldn't help it. They all looked so cute. Shinobu and Naru slept together, a blanket wrapped around the two as they shared a recliner chair right in front of the crackling fireplace. Motoko and Suu both slept sharing the same blanket on the sofa. But Suu was hugging Motoko from behind. Any normal person would be struggling for air but Motoko however slept soundly. Mitsune laid sprawled on the floor next to the sofa opposite Motoko's. Her blanket covering her bottom half while he slept soundly with a sake bottle in her grasp.

I snickered and walked over towards the down Mitsune.

Scooped her up with both arms and slowly set her down on the sofa. Tucking her in with the blanket.

"More sake for my buddies! We're having a Party! Party! Party! ZZZZzzzzzzz." She grumbled half wake, half asleep, and all drunk before going back to sleep.

Next was her bottle of sake.

I reached a hand and tried to grasp it out of her but of course her hand refused.

_You and your drinking habits Mitsune..._

I tried pulling harder but it was as if her hands were glued to the darn bottle.

Then an idea popped into my head.

I grabbed the bottle tighter.

I concentrated...

Moments later the bottle had completely turned into smoke, causing Mitsune's hand to pass through the puff of smoke.

I smiled, materialized the bottle back to normal just to place it on the table.

I patted my hands and headed out the door.

I took one final look back at the girls and sighed.

I stared at their happy grins. Happy grins that one is suppose to have during this holy night.

_Merry Christmas girls...Merry Christmas..._

And I disappeared into the shadows in a veil of smoke.

**---------------------------------------**

_Christmas eve..._

_Eleven years ago..._

_Three years into the trial..._

_A nine year old Keitaro entered an abandoned house through a window._

_He looked around and found no one._

"_Its okay Kanako-chan. No one's here. Grab my hand."_

_Keitaro helped a six year old girl get through the window. _

_Her blouse completely dirty and partially ripped down at the skirt. _

"_O-Onii-chan. Is it really okay for us to be in this house?" Kanako questioned as she looked around the room. The room itself was nicely furnished with a set of comfortable couches and chairs. All facing a warm lit fireplace that Keitaro started. Tables full of plants were neatly arranged through out the living room and picture of the family who lives here hung from the walls._

_The boy smiled as he scavenged through a nearby closet. "I dunno. I don't care. I saw them leave to visit a relatives house yesterday and I wanted you to sleep in a house for once. It is Christmas eve, a night full of miracles. I don't want you to freeze in a dark alleyway like all the other nights."_

_Kanako's eyes moistened. "O-onii-chan. You..you..."_

"_Come on Kanako-chan." Keitaro was now laying on the sofa nearest the fireplace. A warm blue blanket over his small body and an open spot right next to him, just small enough for a specific little six year old girl to snuggle into. "Lets go to sleep. I have a feeling Santa will be coming tonight and he will only give you presents if you sleep under a warm blanket."_

_The girl nodded and joined her older 'brother' from under the covers. The both of them snuggled together with Kanako's head buried into Keitaro's chest and his arms wrapped lovingly around her petite body. And for the first time, the abandoned siblings of the streets enjoyed warmth from three different sources on this Christmas night._

_The blanket..._

_The fireplace..._

_And from each other..._

**------------------------------**

Present time.

Thirty minutes till midnight.

Hinata Province.

The docks.

Snow continued to fall down from the white sky.

Massive cargo ships stood frozen on the murky waters from afar.

The moon hovered over everyone's head behind white clouds.

I stood firm on top of a municipal building just across the street from the docks.

Warehouse after warehouse after warehouse was all I could see from where I stood.

My gloved hand unclenched and clenched. Trying to stay warm from the chilly air.

My trench coat wavered in the breeze.

_Kanako-chan...I hope your having a great time with Granny Hina right about now ..._

I inhaled, closed my black eyes and took a couple of steps back.

Obsidian smoke started to surround my feet.

I opened my black eyes and did a quick dash.

With a burst of black smoke from under my feet I performed a huge leap off the rooftop towards the docks.

I soured through the Christmas air as if I was flying.

Thats when I exhaled.

_Merry Christmas Kanako-chan._

**----------End of chapter 3-----------**


	4. Christmas Fireworks

_**Light and Dark**  
Chapter 4_  
Christmas Fireworks

**----------------------------------------**

Waters swayed besides the harbor docks.

Boats sailed stationary, tied up on the piers.

Alone.

Warehouses stood quietly, dark on this Christmas eve.

Except one.

The one massive warehouse still had its lights on.

Its wide garage door tightly closed.

Up top on the ceiling, it had windows that spread along the side.

Thats where I sat.

Peeking down into the insides of the warehouse.

_Seems like the gang is a bit busy._

I could see literally hundreds of men carrying crate after crate after crate of weaponry to the sides of the warehouse at the bottom most levels. And in the middle of the warehouse floor room was one huge Abrahms military issued tank. Men all around it prepping it up for the big how on midnight. Up on the second layer were just a series of skinny catwalks full of patrolling men, clad in black and green cameo suits with the words "Wolves" on the back. All of them were packing heat as well, with M16s and other assorted war goodies.

And in the middle of it all. Spike Wolf was no where to be found.

_Jeez, there's enough firepower in this one warehouse to start a whole war._

_...err...wait..._

_Thats what they are doing._

_-Chiii-iiiing-_

I unsheathed Hina Blade.

My pitch black eyes squinted.

My fist warbled with smoke.

_Time to get to work..._

**-------------------------**

"Ken! The tank ready yet!.?" One wolf member yelled near the tank. A different suit then all the others. Signifying that he was an officer of this little army of theirs. Higher in rank and a lot more dangerous.

The tank cover opened to reveal another member. A mechanic.

"How many times are you going to ask me that damn question Captain. I said NO! I still need to calibrate the aiming system and load the shells in. Jeez now shut up."

"No! I will not shut up! The boss ain't goin to like the fact that were are off schedule. He's going to be here in exactly midnight and midnight is fifteen minutes away."

"Well get me some freakin help. I'll be back in the tank to actually do something."

The man retreated back in the tank.

The Captain grunted.

"LISTEN UP PEOPLE!"

Everyone stopped.

"WE NEED TO HULL ASS NOW OR WE'LL BE IN DEEP SHIT!"

"Got that right Captain!"

"Boss is going to fry our asses."

The other members then made haste. Trying to meet the requirements before the deadline.

More people ran with guns in arms.

More people started to equip their armor.

And more people started to reload their gun and switching off their safeties.

"Captain!" One man said running to the officer. "Almost everyone is in gear and ready for the party."

The officer walked over to the tank and stood on the hood of the tank.

He pumped his AK into the air.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over.

Smirks and grins.

"Fellow revolutionaries! ARE YOU READY FOR A NEW ERA!"

"YAAA"! In one huge chorus everyone yelled. Guns high up in the air.

"When Spike comes into this room we will start the beginning of the end! On this Christmas eve everyone will know our names! Say it with me people WOLF!"

"Wolf!"

The chanting spread

"Wolf!"

It grew louder.

"WOLF!"

Until the whole warehouse was now filled with blood lusting, yelling and screaming radicals armed to the teeth with machine guns and grenades.

And the one that stood above them was the officer. Crackling an evil laugh as he stood on the tank. Menacing and commanding.

That was until--

**SSHHAATTTTTEERRR!**

Glass shards rained down like a hailstorm as my figure bashed though one of the roof windows.

"Huh?"

-Swoooosh-PLant-

Everyone looked up to see me fall down from the ceiling and drop myself into one of the many catwalks scattered on the second floor of the warehouse. -Click-click- And in an instant, guards who were patrolling surrounded me from both sides. From the ground floor, on the tank, the Captain looked up at me, smirking.

"Well, well ,well. Who do we have here? A small little rat that came running into our cave? State your purpose here maggot."

I looked down at him. I surveyed the tank and looked back at him. Black shades glaring.

"I'm just here to keep the balance...and I believe you and your gang stepped out of the lines. So its my duty to stop you all before you go on with your massive war on this holiest of nights."

The gang members looked at each other.

"HAHAHHAHAA!"

And started to laugh their guts out.

The Captain looked back up at me. "Hahahah, what! You really think you can stop us! I know who you are Night Eyes. A legendary Assassin who roams the country side of Japan. Well Bull shit! You ain't so tough! And anyways look around you!"

Indeed I looked around me.

"Your only one man! You can see your already surrounded with about twenty men in both sides of the cat walk you are standing on. And by looking down here at the ground floor you can see the hundreds of men with weapons hungry for action. You have NO chance!"

"HAHHAAHAHA!"

The laughter roared even more.

The men around me snickered, fingers about to pull the trigger.

The captain pointed his finger at me.

"Heroes like you should just DIE! KILL HIM!"

Before they pulled the triggers I mumbled to myself: "...I'm no Hero...Just a murderer."

-Click-click-

Rata-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-

Gun nozzles blazed in a fury of red.

Lead flew at me from my left and from my right.

I took a deep breath, concentrated, and turned my self into a pillar of smoke, cloaking myself in an obsidian veil.

The bullets passed by my smoke figure harmlessly.

_-Swooosh-Pelt!-Pelt!-_

"AAAUGHH!"

Gang members around me fell down on the catwalk, clutching bloody arms, legs, head and other body parts as their own bullets pelted each of them painfully.

They all dropped their guns in pain.

Men below gasped.

"What the hell was that!"

"He just disappeared and our men are down!"

"What the blazing hell is he!"

I uncloaked myself, ran down the cat walk with Hina blade raised high!

The several men on the platform didn't even gasp before I came in and -Slaasshh!- brought down Hina blade onto their bodies.

Blood showered around me. Followed by cut limbs.

I twirled and brought my leg up high.

-Smack!-

My high kick met with each of their faces and sent them flying out of the cat walk.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Look out!"

"Their coming our way!"

_-Thud!-Thud!-_

Their bodies bone crushingly fell unto the tank below.

Everyone winced.

I stopped and looked down at the Captain.

He looked at his dead men. Their arms fully severed off from my blade.

He sneered back up at me: "KILL HIM!"

The surviving men from behind me came running with knives trained.

-SLASH!-

I performed a horizontal slash right before my feet before I disappeared from their sight.

"Shit. Where did he go!"

"He turned to smoke again! Watch out for him."

"GUY! HE'S BEHIND YOU!" Yelled a guy from below.

The group of men looked behind themselves.

There I stood. Behind all of them. Hina blade on my shoulders.

I smirked. "Cat walks are dangerous things...you can't be running on them." I then performed another horizontal slash on the cat walk right before my feet. "Now...I slashed the catwalk here...and also behind you all where you last saw me...what do you think is going to happen?"

The men thought...thought...and thought until then they went bug eyed.

I smiled. "Yes...that whole section your standing on is now an elevator."

The men didn't hesitate and ran to a more secure place on the cat walk.

"First floor coming up!" I then sheathed Hina blade.

_-Chii-iing-_

-Moaaaann!**-Ching!-**Swoosh!-

The narrow platform section the men were standing on instantly detached from the rest of the catwalk and fell all the way down to the crowd below like a ton of bricks.

The men below screamed.

The men on it screamed more.

"HOLY! JEEZ ITS COMING DOWN ON US!"

"RUN!"

"CRAP! TOO LATE!"

"AAAHHH!"

**-BAAAAM!-**

The section of the catwalk instantly landed on several men and killed them all, while the ones who were standing on it dropped in every direction. Landing on other people, crates, and on bare floor. Hard.

I squinted my eyes from behind my shades.

The Captain was pissed now.

"Fire on him! He can't escape from all our fire!"

-Rat-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta!-

Bullets flew in every direction.

With smoking feet I blurred down the Catwalk. I unsheathed Hina blade and twirled it like a fan all around me. Deflecting every life threatening bullet that came at me.

"DIEE!"

A blood shot man intervened in front of me. Shotgun in his arms.

He pulled the trigger.

_-Blam!-Blam!-_

I gritted my teeth, twirled Hina blade in front of me and -PING!- deflected the shotgun shells right back at him.

His face blew up in a fireworks display. Chewed by hot metal.

He fell down hot on the cat walk.

I jumped over him.

Bullets still flew beneath and around me as the men below shot at me.

_This is getting me no where._

I looked over and down at the Captain on the tank.

He was still crackling his wide sadistic laugh.

_Well...I found a target. _

I blurred myself through out the catwalk network high above their heads. Avoiding their bullets with my superior speed. Soon I found myself right above the captain's position.

So I jumped off.

Time slowed down.

My leather coat followed me from behind as I fell head first towards the Captain. Hina blade extended so as it deflected the incoming bullets. The Captain didn't flinch. But was smiling. I didn't know why but now I knew. Because...

He had an RPG in his hands.

"I'll blow you to pieces!.!.!"

-Click**-PWHOOOOOOOSSHHH!-**

The rocket soared at my mid air figure.

I gasped, wide eyed.

I tensed my muscles, gripped Hina blade tighter and swung down hard.

-Clang!-Foosh-foosh-fooosh-

I smacked the RPG with the broad side of my blade.

It spiraled out of control.

**-BOOOOM!-**

The rocket blasted it right at the center of an unexpected crowd.

Body and body _parts _flew in every direction.

Men screamed.

Time went back to normal.

The Captain gasped before--

_-Sliiiccee!.!-_

I landed to his right, and sliced clean though his right arm.

The RPG along with his arm fell on top of the tank.

"AAAUUGGHH!" He screamed in pain. Clutching his bloody stub of an arm.

I stood up as I swung Hina blade again.

_Let me even it out for you._

_-Sliiiccee!.!-_

This time his left arm was sliced off.

He didn't have time to scream as I already twirl kicked him right in the chest.

His armless body flew backward, -THUD!- He slammed right into the warehouse door before sliding down on to the ground. In a sitting position.

The mechanic from inside the tank pooped out of the hatch of the tank.

"What the hell are you guys doing! Please shut UP ALL OF YOU FU**--Thwack--"**

Before he could finish, his head was sliced off from the sharp end of my blade.

I grabbed his headless body and threw him at the same direction where the captain landed to.

The remaining soldiers froze, looked back at their captain and their mechanic's corpse, and shivered.

"Oh my god! He killed the Captain!"

"No way!"

"KILL HIM!"

They all looked back.

I was gone.

"Where did he go!"

"Stay alert! He's a crafty one."

_-Clang-Clang-Clang-_

One by one, Round metal objects fell form above and bounced and landed near their feet.

All of them spread out through out the warehouse.

A total of fifteen or more.

One person picked one of them up...

They were grenades...

With no pins...

"GRENADES!"

"WHAT!"

Everyone went bug eyed.

Everyone took their last breaths.

**-BOOM!-BOOM!-BOOM!-**

A serious of grenade explosions ripped through the warehouse. The people closest to the grenades were obliterated immediately, They experienced no pain. While the others either flew back, lost limbs, or got hit by explosive shrapnel. -Thud-Thud- Bodies started to fall from the ceiling. A rain of corpses.

Where hundreds of people used to prepare in the warehouse. Now was a graveyard. Arms, legs, heads, and completely disfigured bodies made up the floor of the warehouse. No one alive in sight.

**--------------------------------**

A cold wind blew in from the sea.

I stood on top of the Warehouse.

My feet firmly planted on the roof.

My hands full of grenade pins.

_-Riiinnnggggg-_

My cellphone rang from inside my coat.

I threw the pins out into the wind.

I took my cellphone out and answered it.

Haruka's voice was on the other line.

"_This is Ms. GoldenDay. Night Eyes, we have Spike Wolf, the leader, on screen. He is coming in from the sea into the docks in an unmarked helicopter. Take him out now. Oh. Make it look pretty for our observers too. Hehehe"_

I looked to my side and squinted my black eyes.

My black shades stood still like ice.

There hovered a round eye like ball. An Elyon surveillance camera. It had watched me do my dirty deed all along for the future sponsors to come. I had in fact put up a show...just a show.

I smirked and waved at the camera.

The Camera hovered up and down as if with glee.

_Cute..._

I stopped my smile and looked out into the sea. I could faintly hear the beating of the Helicopter's rotors in the distance. And soon I could make out it's metal figure coming in closer to the docks.

I looked back down at the warehouse.

Then back up at the Helicopter.

Back down at the warehouse.

Then back up to the Helicopter...

And I grinned.

I spoke into the cellphone: "You want it pretty huh? Well, how about some fireworks..."

I hung up.

And I jumped back into the warehouse...

**----------------------------------**

"This is black six. Do you read me home base? Hello?" Said the pilot of the helicopter as he flew the copter closer to the docks. "Hello? Can anyone read me?"

Nothing...

The pilot looked back. "Sir, I'm getting nothing on the radio. What should we do."

There at the back of the Helicopter sat Spike Wolf. His face scrunched up to a frown as he sat cross legged. The eye patch on his face staring at the pilot's face.

The pilot gulped. "Sir?"

"Shut up for a second will you..."

"Y-yes sir..."

Spike wolf rubbed his beard.

"They're all prolly to busy celebrating to hear our radio transmission."

"OH, ok."

"Keep flying over there. We'll just meet up with them."

"Right sir.."

Suddenly one of the warehouse doors started to open slowly. Then a huge brown tank came rolling outside.

"Um...sir! Our tank just came outside the warehouse."

Spike walked to the front of the helicopter and peered out. "They must be eager."

The nozzle was now aimed at them.

"Um...sir...I don't think so. Something is wrong here."

**--------------------------------------------------------**

I sat inside the tank. My hands in the controls and my eyes on the screen in front of me.

I smirked and lined up the cross hairs with the Helicopter.

The screen lit up with words.

TARGET LOCKED

COMMENCE FIRE

"Hehehe."

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_-Beeeep!-Beeepp!-Beeepp!-_

The Helicopter dashboard flashed and beeped madly like a rave concert.

"What the hell is going on!.?"

"We're being locked on to sir! And it seems its coming from the tank!"

"What are they thinking!"

"SIR!"

"Right. Evasive action now!"

-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

**-------------------------------------------**

I saw the Helicopter lurch to left as to evade my tank's line of fire.

_Too late!_

I flipped the button cover and--

-Click-

**-BLOOOOOM!-** The whole tank lurched backwards for a second then back to normal.

**------------------------------------------**

**-BLOOOOOM!-**

The tank shell screamed its way through the cold winter air towards the Helicopter.

The Pilot pissed himself.

Spike wolf slammed the console.

"**NOOOOOOO-OOOOO-OOOO!"**

**-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!-**

**------------------------------------------**

The hatch of the tank popped open and i emerged out of it.

My black shades glinted a red color as I looked at the burning ball of metal.

The Helicopter totally roasted and shattered.

It fell from the sky like a dying robin.

-Sploooosh!-

It dove into the cold pacific ocean.

The waves eating it up as the top half of the Helicopter still burnt in the dark night.

The only source of light in the dark ocean.

I sighed. Enjoying the bonfire in the middle of the ocean.

I jumped out of the tank.

I patted myself down.

My black trench coat with blood stains once again.

The Elyon camera hovered in front of me. Recording my every move.

I smiled and said: "Merry Christmas. Hope you enjoyed the Fireworks."

And I was gone.

**--------End of chapter 4--------------**


End file.
